Like Smoke
by La Ann
Summary: Dash sees weird things from his peripheral vision, but as he turns to look what it is, it disappears and the feeling of being stared doesn't let him be. And that's how he began to suspect that he didn't live alone in his own room anymore. Contains DxD, warnings in later chapters.


**A/N: **God damnit, I know I shouldn't start a new story but this been bugging me for a while. Listened to a song and... Ta-da! Only thing I know that this isn't going to be too long.

The saddest thing is, I haven't thought this all the way through. So I might wing it from time to time... But I know how it ends.

* * *

A shaky figure was laying still in his bed in a curled position with eyes wide as saucers. It was past midnight and he had only had an ounce of sleep. In the darkness of his room, he searched for something that nobody else believed was there, telling himself softly that he wasn't losing it.

He knew it was somewhere in here, it just didn't want to show itself.

A blonde tuft of messy hair with dark blue eyes peered from the corner of his blanket that he held tightly with his hands as he scanned the room around him from the safety of his mattress. He felt slightly scared and uncomfortable, the need to fidget was strong, but he held still in the quiet room.

For Dash wanted to know what haunted his room.

As his eyes wandered all the darkest corners, he knew that somebody was watching him. As he let the feeling slowly sink in, he stared to the direction he picked it up from.

For his whole life, he had lived in the same house and it all had started with little things disappearing, seeing weird things from his peripheral vision and as he turned to look to find out what it was, it would be gone. Sometimes he felt like someone was watching him sleep but as he turned to look or opened his eyes, he saw nothing. Even when he did his homework, played video games, anything, the same feeling had occurred.

And sometimes, when he walked or sat somewhere, he would feel incredibly cold for a few seconds before it disappeared and because of it he for a while had thought that he was coming down with something, but no.

This he noticed slowly, but some of his stuff would change place from one spot to another and at first he thought that simply he had remembered it the other way. But yet again, no.

He had cleverly tested it with his pillow, which he had simply tossed across the room, landing inside his closet. He had even taken a photo of it with his cell but after a day of school he found it back in his bed again, confusing him greatly.

Then it was like the thing kept his things in place, all the small things like comic, games and books. He had thought that his mom had done it, but when he got a praise from things he didn't do... The fuck was the only thought in his head as he had stared at his mother like she had said that the world was going to end.

And as the same incidents repeated themselves for a couple of days, he knew that something had to be wrong.

Sometimes there where days when he didn't notice anything, but mostly he did. Everyday he woke up without doing his bed or not cleaning his room. Sometimes leaving something at home he would've needed at school or losing phone. Anything. Those things found their way back to him or his room had cleaned itself. Not just simply picking his stuff back, but collecting his dirty clothes, vacuuming it and stuff like that. Which in itself was weird.

Normally when he didn't do those things he would get punished or yelled at. But someone did those things for him, making him incredibly lazy and thankful but cautious at the same time.

He didn't even dare to change his clothes in his own room anymore, instead he went to the bathroom. If there was something, it had to have eyes. Or some strange thing like bats have...

But back to the point here.

At first, he had told his parents, running in panic one night from his room as he felt something touch his cheek and never had he felt the thing touch him. So, he burst through his parents door, yelling about ghosts and murderers and they just told it was a bad dream and go back to sleep. They tried to calm him, putting him back to bed, serving him warm milk and telling him about how your mind could screw with you from time to time.

He believed that they were right and slept through the night without letting things bother him. Even the next day he tried to ignore the cold feelings, stares and everything that flashed, but never saw as he turned.

Then the days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months... That's when he really knew that something was there. It just couldn't be his imagination running wild anymore.

And if it wasn't that, then officially he was going nuts.

He had also tried telling his friend, Kwan, but he said that he had to stop kidding around. That's when he decided that no matter who he told, nobody would believe him.

Right now Dash was lying in his bed, peeking from under his blanket, blue eyes boring a hole at the space next to his bed. He frowned as he stared. He knew that there was somebody as he tried to make whatever there was, visible. He knew it was there as he felt it staring back at him.

For minutes he played this game with the seemingly empty spot. After a few minutes, already growing tired. He had to change tactics. So badly he wanted to know what the hell was bothering him this bad in his room.

Slowly, he raised his hand from under the covers reaching it towards the spot he thought somebody occupied. He shivered as he felt something cold touch the tips of his fingers but the feeling faded a mere second later. Pulling his arm back under the blanket, his eyes widened as something rushed across his carpet, creating a small wind, and seemed to hit the wall.

Staring at the carpet that wasn't so straight anymore, he shifted his gaze to the wall. Right now, he didn't know if he should feel scared or lightly relieved, but he felt both. Now he had some proof that there was something, it was small but still and even though he couldn't show it to anybody else 'cause he didn't record it... Hmmh.

Never had something like this happened, seemingly the thing didn't expect that too taking it from it's reaction. It was like a new great discovery, that nobody knew about. Or like in comic books when a hero discovers a new enemy. Kinda.

But hey, so far this thing hasn't seemed to be dangerous. It just... Is. Maybe he should try to talk with it? Eh, at least it's worth a shot.

Even though he felt slightly petrified, he opened his mouth slowly, trying to make a sound emit from his dry throat, swallowing a few times, he said with a small and hoarse voice that was near whisper, "I know you're there."

The words seemed to echo in the dark room as he waited for an answer that he knew he would never get. Somehow the room seemed colder, but maybe it was just his imagination. Yeah, that must be it...

Feeling slightly terrified, he blinked his huge orbs as he kept on staring at the wall, waiting for anything. A sign most likely. He didn't care. As long as it proved that he wasn't losing it.

Please dear God, anything. He wanted more proof. He wanted to see it.

As the time passed he felt sure that nothing would prove him otherwise. The need for sleep was heaving down on him, his eyes felt dry for he avoided blinking, making his eyelids feel like lead. Half an hour later he knew that he was fighting a losing battle between staying awake and sleeping. So slowly his eyes fell shut, and he snuggled his head deeper into his pillows.

And as he was already halfway in to the dreamland, he thought he heard somebody whisper, "I know you do."


End file.
